


Oh no you don't

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling an anon tumblr prompt: I have a porn request: Missy goads Twelve into fucking her, but he realizes she wants him to make her pregnant so he makes her come and pulls out before he does. Then he goes back to the Tardis and growls at Clara while he storms past her, trying to hide his hard-on in his pants and under his coat. Clara notices anyway and won't let him go. Explicit, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no you don't

BIP BIP BIP. BIP BIP BIP.

The Doctor furrowed his brow at the tone sounding from the TARDIS console. It sounded again.

BIP BIP BIP. BIP BIP BIP.

Proximity alarm, he thought to himself. Why would that be sounding? The coordinates he’d set were for the outskirts of the Magellan galaxy. No planets, no stars. Just a good view of a pulsar that he wanted to have a look at. So what was close by?

‘Helloooooo Doctor!’ Missy’s voice came over the comm. 

‘You!’

‘The one and only original me!’ Missy said cheerily. ‘Mind if I pop on over there?’

‘NO!’ The Doctor said, mindful that Clara was tucked up happily in her bedroom asleep. He did NOT want Clara and Missy anywhere near one another. 

‘Oh, that’s disappointing.’ Missy tutted at him. ‘Come over here then.’

‘Why should I?’ The Doctor said. 

‘I’m a bit lonely and you’re the only other Time Lord around. Is it any wonder I like to catch up with you every so often.’

‘A visit for a cuppa and a goss?’ The Doctor said with a sneer. ‘Not your style at all, Missy.’

‘Just a chat. Not that difficult.’

‘Fine, I’ll give 30 minutes and then you clear off and leave me and Clara alone for a while.’

‘Only 30 minutes?’ Missy pouted.

‘What on earth do you want to talk about anyway?’ The Doctor asked. 

‘Don’t want to discuss over a comms channel. Shall we just extend the air shells?’

‘Yes,’ The Doctor acceded to her request and his long fingers danced over the console. With their TARDIS’ hovering as close as they dared he extended the breathable shell and opened the door. Her TARDIS, some awkward looking Victorian wardrobe at the moment, was slightly lower than his and he switched a gravity pull on in the shell. Stepping out, he was able to stride over to her TARDIS as if trotting down a steep hill. The door opened and he stumbled in landing in Missy’s waiting arms. Cheekily she held on to him for a long moment, smiling seductively at him. 

With a gulp, he stepped away from her. ‘There, I’m here. You’ve got 30 minutes.’ He pulled a stopwatch from his jacket pocket and started it up. 

‘Oh stop that, Doctor.’ Missy placed her hand over his and eased the stopwatch from his grasp. She turned it off and looked at him, resting a hand on his chest. 

‘Missy,’ his tone had a warning note in it. ‘What are you up to?’

‘Doctor, it’s difficult you know.’

“What is?’

‘You and I, the only two Time Lords left. At least in this Universe.’ She was lightly stroking his chest now, a little tease of the button on his shirt. 

‘Not difficult at all.’ He said brusquely.

‘I’ve tried you know.’ Missy said softly. ‘Tried like you do, to have a relationship with someone who isn’t a Time Lord. It just never works for me.’

‘You don’t treat them any differently I imagine. If you want to have anything more than a one time you can’t behave the same way. It can be just as satisfying.’

‘I just can’t help myself. You’ve spoiled me in the past. I just can’t hold back the way you do.’ Missy batted her eyes at him. Her fingers moved up to the top button of his shirt, teasing it open. The Doctor didn’t stop her. ‘I just need it sometimes. Don’t you?’

‘Missy,’ His hand lifted to rest on hers, stopping her from undoing his second button. ‘You can learn. I did.’

‘I’m trying Doctor. I just need some relief.’ Missy’s eyes were begging him. ‘Just this once?’

‘Clara and I,’ The Doctor tried to explain that he’d been forging a very close relationship with his companion. 

‘She’ll never know.’ Missy whispered, her hand working out from under his to unbutton another one. ‘Just some relief, Doctor. That’s all. It hurts to the point where I go mad.’

‘I don’t feel the same way as before about you Missy. You know that.’ He tried to sound gruff. 

‘I know, Doctor. I know. This is just a favour I’m asking of you.’ Another button was undone by her fingers and Missy leaned forward, planting a string of light kisses on his throat and chest. 

He took a deep breath. It was obvious to him that she was in a state of discomfort. When he had first started to travel on his own with companions it had been difficult for him. Her hunger and aching were palpable. Putting his arm around her, he pulled her into an embrace. ‘A favour then, that’s all this will be.’ Lips pressed against her forehead. Missy purred in response and was slipping open the rest of his shirt buttons. 

The Doctor did hesitate for a moment when her hand cupped his crotch, but she knew how to arouse him easily. Her fingers stroked and squeezed him into a full throbbing erection through his trousers. Biting his lower lip, he eased the zip of her skirt down and pushed the fabric down over her hips to let it fall around her feet. The sheer black hose that she wore left little to his imagination. Her female regeneration, he did admit to himself, was incredibly sensual. If they weren’t so combative towards one another he would actually consider a more regular relationship with her but she was determined to always act counter to what he believed. His large hands slid under her blouse and eased it upwards, not bothering to unbutton it except the top one to lift it over her head. Missy was unbuckling his belt and reaching down into his boxers. 

Her touch was cool against the warmth of his erection and he shivered slightly. Missy made a soft noise in her throat. Her tongue licked his chest and then she was making her way down to kiss his belly. Her lips tugged on the hairs that guided her lower. With her fingers she guided the tip of his cock up to the waist of his boxers, exposing just the blood engorged head. Her fingertip swirled around the tip. Missy was pleased to see that he had pre-cum leaking from the hole. A glance up and she saw him watching her closely. He dare not close his eyes, she thought with a smile. There was still the distrust he felt for her. Dropping her gaze to his erection once more, she bent down and ran the tip of her tongue along the slit. 

The Doctor swallowed, his long reach found him cupping her breasts to fondle them as his thumbs rolled around her taut nipples. It was now her trembling at his touch. 

‘Doctor,’ Missy whispered as she looked up at him. ‘I need you.’ He nodded, understanding her need. Her hands moved to his chest again to push him backwards until he backed up to the console room wall. Missy tugged on his trousers, wanting them down and he finished the job to slide them down to his ankles out of the way. Then, sliding down he sat on the floor but she wasn’t content with that. She directed him to lie flat on the floor. She wriggled out of her sheer hose and, with a flourish, threw them away. 

Watching her, the Doctor couldn’t help but admire her body and was stroking his cock in anticipation. Missy didn’t make him wait long, holding his cock steadily upright she straddled him and impaled herself on his thick member. She rode him, rocking her hips back and forth, enjoying the feel of him inside her. Pushing harder onto him, Missy wanted only to have him ejaculate. He wouldn’t realize until it was too late that she wanted to be impregnated by him. Time Lord progeny with her as the matriarch. That was her goal. And the Doctor was easily giving the one thing she needed. His seed. 

Her groans seemed to shift into a different tenor just as her motions got more intense. The Doctor, his hands resting on her waist, could feel the muscles of her body tense. Missy would be climaxing soon, very soon but she was holding back. Why would she do that, the thought intruded into the sexual haze of his mind. Not coming yet. She was ready. But she wasn’t. Holding back… his eyes snapped open. The look on her face was of intense concentration. The look of a woman…. NO! The last time he’d seen that look on a Time Lady was with his first regeneration’s wife. When he granted her their sole child. Not sex, Missy wanted. The Doctor groaned, the pulsing of her vaginal muscles on his cock were a precursor to her working to pump all of the seed out of his balls. No! The word screamed in his head. Not with her! 

Had to stop her, the Doctor focused himself as best as he could. His finger drove between the folds of her crotch, finding the hard nub of her clit. As hard and as fast as he could he drove her on.

Missy growled, her fingers digging into his chest as she tried hard to not give in but he refused to stop. Bodily lifting her up, he turned the tables on her and had her on her back to ram into her hard and fast. The spell broken he was able to master his own reactions long enough for her to cry out in ecstasy. Missy’s body convulsed from the power of her orgasm and he quickly pulled out of her. Denying her the chance to basically milk the cum from his cock. 

Frustrated, Missy pounded the floor of her TARDIS even as he was pulling his trousers back up. ‘Doctor!’ Her voice was no longer seductive but cruel and calculating. ‘Don’t deny me!’

‘I’ll not sire a new generation of Time Lords by you, Missy.’ The Doctor said, equally cold as he picked up his shirt and did it up, quickly tucking it in. Grabbing his jacket he pulled it on. ‘Ever the trickster. I should have known.’

Missy grunted, sitting up naked and in no rush to dress. ‘All you had to do was cum. I wouldn’t have asked for help raising the child.’

‘No.’ The Doctor said, his raging erection was held tight in his trousers and he did his best to pull his jacket around himself. He could just go right to his bedroom, lock the door and masturbate he thought. Clara’d never know. He turned on his heel and strode to the door of her TARDIS. ‘I’ll never let you do that to me again, Missy.’

‘Spoil sport!’ Missy hissed. ‘There will be other chances, you just won’t know next time.’

‘Goodbye,’ He said and scrambled quickly back up the gravity shell to his own TARDIS. He slammed the door shut and was breathing heavily when he noticed Clara standing there at the console.

‘Doctor? What were you up to.’

‘Ah, just getting a better view of the pulsar. Keeping myself occupied while you slept. Why did she have to wake up so soon! 

Clara was about to walk over to the door to join him, ‘Let’s have a look.’

‘Show’s over,’ He said roughly and was pushing past her, hoping to quickly disappear into his room, one hand gripping his jacket close as tight as possible, his knuckles white. 

‘What’s wrong, Doctor?’ Clara asked, noticing his odd reaction. ‘Did you hurt yourself?’ 

Before he could react she was tugging his jacket open, thinking he was injured. Her mouth formed an O as she spotted the very obvious bulge in his trousers. Clara had gotten used to his moods and his moments of randy-ness but this was different. ‘Why are you hiding this from me?’

He made a non-commital noise and tried to get past her once more. Clara’s hand was on his forearm, stopping him easily without any actual physical effort. 

‘Doctor… you don’t have to hide from me you know.’

‘This isn’t the best time, Clara.’ He said, turning red. Good grief, he thought. How could he even think of doing anything with Clara after just having been ploughing into Missy! For goodness sake, he thought, that’s just unthinkable! He had to stop breathing to stop reacting when he realised that Missy’s juices were all over his cock. Fuck! He cursed in his head. He really needed to escape into his bedroom. He blew out a breath as Clara cupped his crotch with her hand, gently massaging him. The Doctor actually whimpered. 

‘Not the best time for who?’ Clara asked, her voice sensual and warm against his cheek before she kissed him lightly. ‘I wouldn’t deny you ever, Doctor. I do adore you so very much.’

‘Clara,’ His voice was operating at a higher pitch no matter how he tried to control himself. ‘Please, don’t.. ‘ The Doctor went silent, his mouth operating with no sound. 

Clara was already unzipping his trousers and slipping her hand inside to ease his aching hard cock. He whimpered again. Two times in a row, this was not going to end well he thought weakly as her soft fingers slid along the length of his cock still in the confines of his trousers. She has to know that he was wet all over.

‘Doctor?’ Clara was tilting her head slightly, not sure of what was going on but knowing that something was off. 

‘Clara,’ He managed to croak her name. 

‘Have you already masturbated and not cleaned up yet?’ She was still touching him gently, up and down easily on his well-lubricated prick. He could only shake his head. ‘Then you really must be randy to have this much pre-cum. You could have woken me up.’ 

There was a pained expression on his face, ‘Clara, please. I just want to go and take care of this on my own.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous, Doctor. I know all too well that a quick wank off will not do a thing when you’re this hard. C’mon.’ She was taking him by the hand and leading him to his bed room. 

‘Clara! NO!’ The Doctor pulled his hand away from hers, stopping her from going any further with him.

‘You’ve never had a problem having sex with me before. Why now?’ Clara was confused. 

the Doctor crumpled. ‘Missy… she tried to .. fuck.’

‘Doctor??’ Clara prompted him to tell her. 

‘She claimed that she was desperate for sex with a Time Lord. Uninhibited sex. I said I would help. I should have known better.’ He confessed in a rush. ‘She was trying to get me to sire a child on her.’

Clara went a little green, feeling ill at the implications. ‘Okay, that’s.. different.’ Chewing on her lower lip, she watched him. ‘Did you...ah.. “

‘NO!’ He said immediately and emphatically. ‘I pulled out before … ah.. ‘ He stammered again. 

‘Which is why you’re stiffer than marble.’ Clara let him off the hook. She placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing him lightly. ‘Shower first then I’ll take care of you okay?’

‘Clara?’ He was bright red from embarrassment. 

‘Go have a shower, wash that bitch clean from you and then I’ll show you just why you never need to go near her ever again. He caught his breath and nodded. Clara sent him off to the shower with a slap on his ass. 

By the time the Doctor had showered (more like scoured to clean every minute trace of Missy off of his body) and was returning to his bedroom, Clara had turned down the sheets of his bed and had undressed to wait for him. Knowing the state he was in, she spent a good part of the time waiting stroking herself, wanting to be well wet and ready for him. As he entered, she was laying on the bed, one leg up and her hand rubbing her own clit. He had wrapped a towel around his waist but his hard cock was tenting it impressively. 

While Missy had been able to easily get him erect and ride him to the point of shooting his load, what he felt while looking at Clara’s stunning body as she fingered herself made every fibre of his prick shudder with pleasure. ‘Clara,’ He breathed her name huskily as she writhed on the bed. 

‘Doctor,’ She hardly looked up at him, her finger not stopping it’s circling motion on her swollen clit. With hardly a conscious thought, he tugged the towel from around his waist and knelt on the bed between her legs. He leaned down and drew her fingers away from her clit to suck on them. She tasted so sweet to him. His cock twitched as it brushed against the bedsheets. With one hand, his long fingers parted her folds for him to eagerly tongue her entire cunt. Clara had worked herself to full arousal and she was dripping with juice. As he ate her, he reached a hand down to his cock, roughly handling it. 

‘Oh, god..’ Clara moaned as he drove his tongue into her wet hole and sucking the drippings from her. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair, trying to push his face hard against her crotch, her hips arching upward towards his mouth. ‘Oh, Doctor! Fuck me with your tongue!’ Wanting only to pleasure his lover, the Doctor did as she ordered, thrusting his tongue in and out of her hole quickly. She writhed under him, hips bucking. 

‘Clara, ah, need you.’ He was panting by the time he raised his head from her cunt. 

‘Fuck me then.’ She told him, her hands on both sides of his head to pull him up. He didn’t need a second telling. He was hovering over her, kissing her for a moment before he was gripping the base of his prick, holding it still as he let the tip brush lightly against her clit. ‘Fuck me!’ She cried again, fingers digging into him. 

Plunging into her with a quick motion, the Doctor ground into her. This time, he held back, not to pull out but to cum with Clara. The telltale tightening of her sex around his cock urged him on, pumping into her as hard as he dared until it felt like her pulsating muscles were going to milk him dry and then as she screamed aloud with her orgasm, he called out her name. His balls tightened and then his cum shot out to fill her. 

Breathing heavily, he collapsed to the side of her, one hand stroking her face as she came down for her orgasm. Her entire body trembled from the intense pleasure of their sex. Up tight against her, he gently suckled one of her nipples. Listening to her soft purring, the Doctor sighed happily. ‘Take some time, my love.’ The Doctor stroked her lovingly. ‘I’d like to make love to you again tonight, not just a frenzied fuck.’

‘Mm, Doctor. I can’t wait.’ She curled against him, teasing his lips with her tongue.


End file.
